


Airport Race

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Jensen, airport, having fun, laughing misha, suitcase race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Sitting at the airport Misha and John Barrowman having some childish fun, while Jensen is grumpy.





	Airport Race

“Help, somebody rescue me.” Jensen tweeted adding a picture to his message. Then he put his phone back into the pocket and tried to find a comfortable position on the hard and way to small chairs in the check in area of the airport.   
He looked over to the two men not far from him, listening to their loud and some kind of hyped giggles.   
The one of them, was the befriended actor John Barrowman, the other was Misha.  
Instead of sitting quietly on their chairs, watching some stuff on their phones or even try to get some minutes of sleep, they were sitting on the rolling trunk.  
It was a mixture of ballet dancing and some medieval tournament.   
For the moment Misha was spinning around him self and nearly falling of from his bag. John had his mobile phone in the hand and was obviously filming the scene or live streaming it to Facebook.

Jensen closed his eyes and pulled the shield of his base cap as deep into his face as he could.   
It was four a. m. at some airport far away of his bed, a shower and some good breakfast.   
“Hey, come on you sour old man.” Misha had rolled over, kicking the outstretched legs gently with the tip of his shoe. “Case race...”  
“Nah,” Jensen mumbled, looking to Misha under the edge of his base cap.   
The actor was still sitting on his bag suitcase. He had his hands folded over the handle of his suitcase, his chins resting on his hands. He was smiling and chewing his lower lip slightly.  
“Come on. I have won tree times against John. I need new challenges.”  
“Nah. I watch and cheer, but I am not playing suitcase-cowboy.”  
Misha pouted and pushed himself of to the place where John was waiting.  
Jenseloudooted up in his chair, shoving the base cap out of his face, while John was counting down.  
On a loug “Go”, both of them started to ride the suitcases along the empty hallway, rounding some of the pillars.  
“Come on, Mish... you are second... goooo” Jensen shouted, clapping his hands enthusiastically.  
Both contender had nearly reached the finish line, when the wheel of Misha's bag broke and the whole suitcase started to swerve and fall over. With half of a somersault the actor landed on his butt and slithered a few meters on the ground.  
“Mish?” Jensen was on his feet in an instant. “Are you okay?” He run over to the actor.  
Misha lied on the back with a hearty laugh.  
“That was fun,” he giggled, when he saw Jensen's worried face.


End file.
